A current switching circuit can generate current pulses at an output node. Such a current switching circuit can include a differential pair of transistors. The performance of the differential transistors may change based on the current provided to the differential transistors and/or the switching frequencies of the differential transistors. This can limit the performance of a current switching circuit.